When It Comes to You
by GatesThistle
Summary: "'Since when is Noya careful' Suga gave her a calculating look. 'When it comes to you.' For some reason Asahi felt a flush rush to her cheeks." (In which the team is a bunch of gay girls.) (Not porn, do not be fooled by the first sentence/rating.)


It started when Asahi walked in to find Nishinoya's face buried between Suga's smooth thighs, the thighs that honestly the entire team had fantasized about at one point or another. Suga had that kind of sway over people, with one kind smile and a toss of her long soft hair across her elegant shoulders and they were gone. Those disproportionately long legs for her height, perfectly muscled from years of volleyball and yet still so slender and willowy, were wrapped around Nishinoya's shoulders small tremors making their way through the taut muscles, and her slim fingers were buried so deep in Nishinoya's hair with a deceptively vice-like grip Asahi feared something would tear. Between the wall and Suga's back was the solid presence of Daichi, supporting Suga's weight and whispering what could only be filthy things in her ear, but with an utterly smitten look as she took in Suga's face wracked with pleasure as Nishinoya continued to play her body like a finely tuned instrument, dragging blunt nails down those flawless legs, coming up for air briefly, only to bite gently down the curve of her hip.

They made such a stunning picture. Asahi couldn't blame Daichi for her love-struck expression, watching the team's widely recognized guardian angel come totally undone at the hands of the resident punk was breath taking.

Because Nishinoya had a similar effect on people. While everyone fell a little in love with Suga, Nishinoya was so tactile and intense it was impossible not to want her. Obviously, if she had managed to worm her way into a relationship as close as that between Daichi and Suga. A prick of betrayal hit Asahi that the people she was closest to hadn't felt the need to inform her of this development.

She took a deep breath, wrenched her gaze away, leaving just as an exquisite noise was wrenched from Suga's mouth that may have been a moan or either of their names. Asahi glanced back, eyes alighting on Nishinoya's sideways grin as she looked up at her accomplishment. A violent shiver went down Asahi's back and she nearly ran from the gym.

She waited for one of them to say something about it to her, and when none of them did she tried to see if anything had changed between them. Nothing had. Everything was exactly the same as it had been before, Suga and Daichi were sickeningly in love, and Nishinoya continued to be vibrant and just as close with them as she was with the rest of the team. In fact Asahi was beginning to notice that Nishinoya was _very_ affectionate and tactile with everyone, doling out hands on asses and small pecks.

With this realization come the empty feeling when she realized that she was almost never included in that.

Suga finally said something when they were loitering in front of the store with meat buns. Asahi had been making not so subtle puppy eyes at where Nishinoya was sitting on a low wall, one hand entangled with Hinata's and the other tucked comfortably into Tanaka's back pocket, that ridiculous mouth in a wide smile, tiny nose wrinkled up in amusement.

"She's just worried about scaring you away," Suga says, suddenly right next to her, and Asahi jumps sideways, overlong limbs flailing like a startled deer. Suga's ever-present smile acquired a sardonic hint. "For example."

"How did you know what I was thinking about?"

Suga's smile turned kind again. "You are very transparent. You've never been one for physical affection without becoming skittish, and she cares too much about you to risk that."

Asahi pouted. "I'm affectionate."

"I know sweetie." Suga always managed to not sound condescending when using pet names. "You can't blame her for being careful."

"Since when is Noya careful?"

Suga gave her a calculating look. "When it comes to you."

For some reason Asahi felt a flush rush to her cheeks.

###

For most of her life, Nishinoya had been able to act almost purely on instinct. She did what she feels to be right in each instant, not really making plans. Even in volleyball she ran on instincts, muscle memory and occasional very quick calculations. She always acted toward people exactly how she felt about them, finding it easiest to express those feelings in a physical manner. She felt purely platonic feelings for these people she just loved them so much and didn't know how to show it besides constant, comfortable contact. One instinct she had always been able to rely on has been being able to read what people would be comfortable with, which allowed her to keep them happy. It was natural when she first slid into bed with Daichi and Suga without disrupting their rhythm. It meant that when she kissed Hinata, it was very clear just what kind of feelings she was expressing. It all came naturally.

Asahi was fucking that up. Bad.

Asahi who was fucking tall and had long powerful legs nearly as long as Nishinoya was tall. Asahi with the strong jaw, shy smile and doe eyes.

Whatever feelings that she had for Asahi were unfamiliar and decidedly not something she was good at. Finding that balance of what would make Asahi comfortable was impossible because she was too caught up in what she wanted. With everyone else she just desired contact and it was driven mostly by what they wanted and as a manifestation of how she felt towards them.

The feelings that bubbled up whenever Asahi stretched to put up her hair revealing a dip between perfect wide hips of a toned stomach as her shirt rode up, or when she hit a spike with perfect accuracy and overwhelming force, or the smiles, the wide range of smiles, every one breath taking as the last. These feelings were conflicting and confusing and Nishinoya had no clue what to do when she was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to put her mouth on every inch of that long, muscular body, discover the best places that would wreck her.

Suitably intimidated by the sweetest person besides Suga to ever exist, Nishinoya basically ran away. Like a coward. Not sure how to emulate the easy affection she showed the rest of the team, she barely showed any.

This plan was not working, if the painful puppy eyes Asahi threw in her direction regularly were anything to go by, but she was so unsure of how to fake it when it had come so easily in the past. This stagnation was not something she was used to and it was making her restless. She was exercising excessively to work it off and she was taking Tanaka up on their friends with benefits deal to the point she was wearing the other girl out even with her impressive sex drive. Her fingers consistently itched for a cigarette despite the fact she had quit over a year ago.

It was a relief when Tanaka told her she had alcohol and an empty house that weekend. A kickback with the team would relax her.

Right up until she remembered that Asahi was indeed on that team.

Shit.

###

Nishinoya was a massive lightweight, Asahi had observed. It was adorable because she was deep in denial about this fact and constantly trying to convince others she could drink them under the table. This meant she was always the first one drunk whenever they had access to alcohol, quickly followed by Hinata, due to inexperience, and Tanaka, due to lack of control and a competitive spirit.

Their antics were always very entertaining, however those were the two that Nishinoya happened to be the most physical with, and alcohol only amplified that.

Asahi was regretting everything.

If she had to watch Nishinoya and Tanaka exaggeratedly grinding, or Nishinoya slapping Tanaka's ass with a dramatic windup for another second she might break something. Or just break down.

Because Suga was an actual angel on earth, she chose that moment to drag Asahi into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Asahi grumbled, taking a gulp of poorly mixed rum and coke.

"Are you doing okay?"

Asahi shrugged. "She doesn't care about me like she does you guys," she said, trying so hard to maintain a level tone.

Suga took on an annoyed expression. "You're technically right, but I don't think you get it."

Asahi looked up balefully. "How can I mistake it?"

"She loves us all," Suga explained. "But her love for us is platonic, with a side of sexual attraction."

"So she's not attracted to me," Asahi slumped. "Great." As if her self-esteem needed a blow like that. The tiny ginger freshman was more sexually appealing than she was.

Suga was giving her that calculating look again. "I think you need to consider the possibility that her feelings for you aren't entirely platonic."

Before Asahi could process that bombshell, Suga was gone, rejoining the crowd in the next room.

###

It was late enough that they were reaching stage two of drunkenness, which was different for everyone. Tanaka was throwing up in the bathroom. Not because she had overdone it, it was now just her body's natural reaction to intoxication after a few too many times over indulging. Hinata was curled up in Nishinoya's lap, drifting off. Daichi and Suga were probably messily grinding in some secluded area. Sick, tired, horny and emotional. Nishinoya was a very energetic drunk, the first to come up with very bad ideas that somehow turned out okay, but when stage two hit and everyone one drifted off, the remnants of intoxication lent itself to contemplation.

And since she had been on her mind so much recently, thoughts turned toward Asahi almost immediately. Wondering where she had ended up, she scanned the people in the room. As predicted, Daichi and Suga were nowhere to be found, Tsukishima and Yamagachi were asleep, leaned against each other. Kageyama was sitting in the corner stewing in jealousy as she eyed the sleepy redhead in Nishinoya's lap.

Nishinoya snorted. If only they would get their shit together. They were freshmen though, she supposed she couldn't fault them for a little emotional insecurity.

That brought her thoughts right back to Asahi, who did not appear to be in the room. Standing up carefully, Nishinoya deposited Hinata into Kageyama's lap, causing her to sputter and struggle right up until Hinata made a tiny noise and turned her face into Kageyama's neck, at which point she froze instantly, face showing conflicting emotions before hesitantly putting her arms around the sleeping girl.

Nishinoya watched, smirking, before starting her search for Asahi.

It turned out she was in the kitchen, staring morosely into a glass of water.

"Being responsible I see," Nishinoya commented, crossing her arms and leaning up against the doorframe.

Asahi looked up. "Suga gave it to me."

"Of course she did." Nishinoya filled another glass for herself. "It's a good idea." She sat down across from Asahi at the breakfast table.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

Nishinoya flinched, almost amazed she had brought it up. "I'm not avoiding you."

Asahi was apparently taking no bullshit. "Something changed. Are you still mad at me for leaving?"

"What? No of course not you came back, that's the important thing."

"Then why?"

Asahi was not backing down, and Nishinoya began fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "It's nothing."

"If it was nothing you'd be talking to me."

"I talk to you," Nishinoya defended.

"Not anymore."

Nishinoya didn't really have anything to say to that. She took a long gulp of water. "I'm sorry."

Asahi shrugged. "It's okay." It wasn't. "I'm just confused."

Nishinoya snorted, regretting it the instant she felt water slosh through her nose. "_You're _confused? _I'm_ confused."

Asahi raised an eyebrow in puppy-like confusion.

Nishinoya blamed the fact that she was still a little drunk for her actions, but it probably had more to do with her tendency for blunt honesty. So for once around Asahi she did what she felt like and crawled into her lap, knees on either side of her hips, taking in those wide brown eyes going even wider as broad, gentle hands flew to her waist.

"I don't know how I feel," Nishinoya began. "I want you in ways I haven't wanted anyone else. I mean, you're built like a fucking amazon which is one hundred percent my type, and dear god your thighs drive me crazy, I really want you to ride my face." Nishinoya was pretty sure Asahi stopped breathing and desperately wanted to explore that, but she was exhausted and so merely rolled her hips down and buried her face into Asahi's neck, inhaling deeply. "But I also, like want to hold your hand, and stuff. I think."

Asahi's face was entirely red at this point. "How is that different from what you do with everyone else? Why am I so difficult?"

"I don't know," Nishinoya muttered. "It just is. I touch them the way they want to be touched, but I get really selfish around you. I want you in every way and that's confusing."

"You've never," Asahi paused, looking down at the tiny sleepy girl in her lap. "Had a crush before?"

Nishinoya shrugged. "I had a bunch of people I cared about I never needed more."

Asahi smiled a small smile, recalling her earlier conversation with Suga. "Hey Noya," the other girl gave a sleepy noise as indication she had heard. "You wanna go out sometime?"

Nishinoya removed her head from Asahi's shoulder and blinked up at her, hands flexing involuntarily at the back of Asahi's neck. "Um," she began, suddenly very lost in that shy smile. "Okay."

She lurched up to place a small, awkward kiss on Asahi's lips.

She pulled back tentatively, but the stupidly happy smile on Asahi's face brought back all the confidence the other girl usually sapped from her, and she leaned up again, slower this time, Asahi's strong jaw cupped between her comparatively small hands and went in for a slower, longer kiss, moving her lips gently before dragging Asahi's bottom lip between her teeth and tugging slightly, teasing.

Asahi moaned and nearly melted underneath her, and yes this is exactly what Nishinoya wanted, Asahi as a blushing, moaning mess beneath her.

Letting her lip go, Nishinoya kissed her again this time swiping her tongue along the inside of the lip she had just released, and Asahi opened up for her immediately and Nishinoya gasped slightly at the sensation.

She tasted like rum and coke and waxy lip balm and Nishinoya was sure she had just found her favorite taste, and the faint smell of coconut and sweat had never seemed so appealing.

Nishinoya ran the thumb of one hand reverently along Asahi's jaw and released it to gently caress the side of her neck where tantalizing tendons now stood out. Her hand continued down to Asahi's shoulder where she pushed aside the sagging collar of her top to reveal prominent collarbones and perfect musculature. Nishinoya broke the kiss leaving Asahi gasping as she ran her mouth down the same path her hand had taken, alternating between soft lips and teasing canines, pausing to mouth at those tendons begging to be bitten. Her hand trailed across one of her clothed breasts, which must be overly sensitive if the tiny jerk and barely audible whimper were anything to go by. Nishinoya exhaled hotly against Asahi's clavicle at the thought, but her hand continued down her waist, catching at the hem of her shirt, tugging it up a bit so that she could run blunt nails up the curve of Asahi's hip and waist.

"N-Noya," Asahi stuttered out.

Nishinoya hummed in response not stopping in working her mouth up and down Asahi's neck, fingers toying with the waistband of her jeans.

"You're drunk."

Noya made a noncommittal noise of agreement, engrossed by the goosebumps that erupted as she blew against where her mouth had just been.

"Then we should probably stop."

"Do you want to?" Nishinoya questioned, fingers looping into Asahi's pants and tugging insistently.

"Not the point," Asahi said, breathlessly which ruined the attempt at sounding stern. "Noya, not while you're drunk, okay?"

The sweetness of Asahi's tone was enough to probably give her diabetes, so Nishinoya stopped her ministrations and looked her in the eye. "Can I stay in your lap?"

Asahi let out a little gust of laughter. "Yeah, you can stay."

"Good," Nishinoya said, pillowing her head against Asahi's shoulder suddenly remembering how tired she was.

And if they both dozed off like that, with Nishinoya curled up like a cat in Asahi's lap and their fingers intertwined, nobody was there to see.

(Except maybe Suga and Daichi came back inside from the back yard, hair very mussed and faces very red, and giggled at what they saw before moving on to make sure everybody slept it off okay.)

**Author's Note:** (So yeah I very clearly have a thing for women's legs so sue me). I just really wanted the entire team to be made up of gay girls, I'm very sorry (actually I see Noya as grayromantic demisexual, Hinata as pan, Daichi as bi and Kageyama as a homoromantic asexual, but basically they're all very into girls). I am turning into anime trash help me.


End file.
